


Two Halves of a Whole

by A_SimpleEgg



Category: Gossip Girl, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_SimpleEgg/pseuds/A_SimpleEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her friends turned their backs on her, fallen socialite Serena van der Woodsen just wanted to escape. This wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place after the events of the S05 finale of Gossip Girl and the season five finale of SPN. Sam's in the cage, Serena's run away. Dean never goes to Lisa.

The last thing she remembered was snorting cocaine on the train. The guy that had been with her started getting a bit too handsy, but she'd been too far gone to care.

She remembered snippets, like him convincing her to exit the platform with him; him ushering her into a waiting car. Now she was here, her wrists bound and tied behind her, and his eyes weren't the same chocolate brown they'd been earlier. They were black.

"Man" he says. She can't remember his name though she knows he told her, but she's wishing she paid more attention now. "When Damien told me I'd be meeting Serena van der Woodsen, I couldn't believe my luck. You know, I've been waiting to get my hands on you for years."

Serena squints at him, her head pounding furiously against the bright light of the lamp above her. Waiting? For [I]her[/I]? She tried to get a better look at him but still couldn't recognize the man, despite him seeming to know her. She knew without a doubt that she'd never met him before but that simply couldn't be. He was too bloodthirsty, too determined to have made a mistake. She was his target, she just didn't know why.

"You don't recognize me." It was more a statement than a question, not that she could have managed to answer anyway. Her throat was cracked and dry, her head still pounding. It didn't matter though, as the man was too eager to wait for a reaction.

"Ah, right, we've never met" he said then, as if the thought had just occurred to him. "You've met my brother though. Peter? You and your friend Georgina abandoned him back at that motel. He was having an overdose, and you just left him there."

His eyes flashed back to normal then but it did nothing to comfort her, not with what he'd just told her. That had been years ago. She'd been what, fifteen? Sixteen? Just a stupid child. For months she thought he'd died, that she'd killed him, but he was alive. She knew that now. So what was this, some twisted act of revenge? A way of evening the score?

"I didn't kill him" she ground out. "He was fine. It was all fine."

The man sneered at her. His smug demeanor changed just as quickly as his flashing eyes, which were back to black in a second. His hand was around her throat, squeezing while she struggled to breathe, squirming beneath his impossibly strong grip.

"He was fine thanks to me! I made the deal, I saved him!"

Her head immediately started to throb harder. She couldn't even begin to fathom what he was saying, let alone thinking. "What are you talking about? What kind of deal?"

His hand fell from around her throat and he took a step back, smirking at her. "I'm a demon, you twit. How do you think I got this way?" 

A demon? Serena had only heard of such things in horror movies or television shows, but they weren't real. The guy was high out of his mind, completely gone. Possibly mentally ill. He didn't know what he was saying. But then there was the black eyes, the inhuman strength. None of that was normal, and she couldn't explain it.

"My brother was on the brink of death, so I did it. I made the deal. My life for his. My soul in hell. That's where it got all twisted; that's where I became this." 

He paused, advancing towards her again.

"If the paramedics had gotten to him sooner, they could've saved him. My brother would have lived and so would I. It's your fault it ended up like this. If you'd just stuck around, called earlier... if it had been you who'd taken that spoiled batch and not him. If only - "

He never go to finish his sentence, though. They both heard the gunshot at once and suddenly he'd crumpled to a heap at her feet, lifeless and bloody. She saw the man standing behind him, clad in leather with his gun still raised, and she didn't know whether to laugh or cy. A part of her wished he hadn't shown up, that his man had killed her instead. She had nothing left. She broke everything she touched.

Serena didn't say any of that though, but she could feel herself sobbing as her mysterious knight in shining leather moved forth to undo her binds, giving the usual 'are you alright, did he hurt you?' spiel. She honestly could have cared less.

She didn't know at the time that that man was Dean Winchester, and this wasn't the only time he'd save her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slacked hard on this. Welcome to Chapter Two! It's short, but I just wanted to show how the twosome got together. Next chapter jumps about a month ahead, so there will already be a friendship-like pattern established. Should be here much sooner than this chapter was!

"Sabrina. Hey, wake up."

She nearly forgets to react to the alias. Sweet, innocent little Sabrina from Wisconsin. Just not as selfish and promiscuous as the Sabrina in Dan's book. Dean had brought her back to the motel room to get cleaned up after last night's events, but most of it was a blur. She supposed she'd fallen asleep.

"Hey, look, I've gotta take off" He admits, watching her sit up. "Is there anywhere I can drop you off? Back in Wisconsin maybe?"

It's only then that Serena realizes she doesn't actually have anywhere to go. Blair was angry with her, so was Dan, and Chuck and Nate hardly seemed to care about her either way. There was no way she was going back to Manhattan, not after she'd broken all her ties; destroyed the two relationships that, in the end, had always meant the most to her. There was nothing to go back to.

"I don't have anywhere I need to be" She tells him, careful to keep her poker face on. "I was thinking maybe I could come with you. You travel, right?"

Dean snorts at that. "It's not as glamorous as it sounds. C'mon, I'm sure somebody's gotta be missing you." And he gives her a long, hard look then because he can't quite fathom her reaction. Most girls, especially most girls like her, would have taken off screaming in the other direction by now. They certainly wouldn't have requested to join him on his twisted journey, knowing just what he hunted and what he was really traveling for.

"No. I live alone. Don't really have much family to speak of. Life is... uneventful." She pauses to let this sink in, choking down a laugh at the irony of the words. "So, what do you say? It could be you and me against the world. Well... at least a part of it."

Under normal circumstances he would have said no. Flat out no, no way in hell. Because she was just an average girl, not a hunter. Completely unprepared for what's out there. But Sam's gone. Sam's gone, and he's been hunting alone for weeks, and the isolation's already begun to take it's toll. So he nods.

"Yeah. Sure, I guess so. But let's not get too ahead of ourselves, alright? I don't want you dying on my watch."

He's not blind, and certainly not stupid. He can see that something's broken in her, but that just gives him all the more power to say yes. She's broken and he's broken, but being broken together couldn't possibly be any worse than being broken on their own.

Serena smiles. He can't tell if it's genuine or not.

"You've already saved me once" She teases. "What's a few more times?"

Even though everything in him is screaming that this is wrong, that she's just a girl, he simply can't bring himself to leave her behind. And it's not about some unspoken connection or her radiating beauty, it's about sadness. A mutual sadness that they both know is there, but would continue to ignore. Neither one wanted to be fixed. They just didn't want to be alone.


End file.
